


As I Lay My Head Upon Your Chest

by MenacingPlatypus



Series: Three Sides of the Coin [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingPlatypus/pseuds/MenacingPlatypus
Summary: Finan is returning to Bebbanburg richer and victorious, but he worries for the ones he's left at home.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Three Sides of the Coin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783555
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	As I Lay My Head Upon Your Chest

The weather held for the first four days, but on the fifth, Finan wakes to masses of grey clouds on the horizon and a damp chill in the air. Normally the cooler temperatures would be a relief, the summer had been unusually hot and they were all sick of the humidity trapped under layers of leather, but Finan says a small prayer for the rain to hold off for a few hours more. They had surprised a group of bandits up north, but since a handful managed to escape, Finan and his men were tracking them headed south towards Bebbanburg.

The outlaws weren’t soldiers, but they had been well armed and strongly motivated to protect their substantial hoard. Two large chests of silver that now traveled on a wagon behind Finan and his warriors and as pleased as he is with the outcome, Finan is determined not to leave the rest of the bandits roaming around the countryside. They may not have been professional soldiers, but they did well enough to warrant concern.

“Looks like rain, Finan, and soon,” Osferth says, bundling his furs together. Finan tilts his head back and squints against the sky.

“Aye, Baby Monk, I’ve got eyes.” Finan mumbles. He had hoped to be back in Bebbanburg days ago. Unlike Eadith, Finan wasn’t concerned with the marriage proposal. Their lord had a beloved wife, Gisela, and Finan knows that no other can replace her. And that Uhtred isn’t interested in trying. This offer was tempting and Lord knows they could do with a few more men, but from what he and Uhtred saw of the soldiers on offer in the morning before Finan set off on patrol, they would not be missing much if they passed. Sure, Finan could have whipped them into proper warriors, but the silver they’ve recovered from the bandits could buy more, and better, hands. 

It was ridiculous, really, all of this dancing around what the three of them all wanted. Finan feels he is the only one willing to be honest and admit that he is happy the way things are. As for the other two… It pleases Finan to no end that Uhtred and Eadith are such dedicated friends alongside their romantic relationship and leadership roles, but he strongly wonders if that’s part of Uhtred’s hesitation to put an end to the question of marriage. He’d hinted to Finan that he was unsure of how long Eadith would put up with sharing her husband when she already shares so much with their lord. Finan has tried more than once to assure Uhtred that Eadith would never do something she didn’t want to, but whether or not there was true love there, Finan does not really know. He had been reluctant to say much on the subject to Uhtred. It was a conversation for Uhtred and Eadith to have, but Finan saw evidence of their love for each other everyday. Until then they came to their senses, Finan would wait. 

Not that he had been waiting particularly patiently. When the newest proposal appeared, Finan had subtly suggested that Uhtred simply refuse, but his lord was right that the offer was generous enough to merit hearing and generous enough that Eadith would likely hear of it. He knows that Uhtred had received at least one other discretely made offer and that he had turned it down just as discretely. Which was Uhtred’s right and that suited Finan just fine. The Irishman has been having trouble reading Eadith lately though. She has been so busy pretending to be pleased with the new offer that Finan thinks her face may freeze in that same smile. To him it had the slight appearance of a grimace.

Finan breathes deeply and enjoys the cool air in his lungs. It had been a brutally hot summer and even though the fall brought more work, it meant more tolerable temperatures.

“-think they could have hooked east?” Finan blinks when Osferth shoves a bundle of furs into his chest. Frowning, Finan raises an eyebrow at Osferth. The younger man raises both of his eyebrows back and repeats his question. “Do you think they could have turned east?”

Finan shakes his head and takes the furs over to his horse. “Unlikely. The coast doesn’t provide much cover and those dunes can be a bitch to move through. Besides, the tracks don’t lie.”

“But why would they go so close to the fortress? Seems more dangerous than walking around some lumps of sand.” Finan rolls his eyes.

“Well, I doubt they’re going to run up and rap at the gates, dear monk.” Tightening the straps on his saddle, Finan yells for the other men to ready themselves. “There’s more than enough tree cover for them to skulk past.”

Osferth tilts his head to the side, nodding as he mounts his own horse. A tiny spark of worry burns in Finan’s chest and he looks south as he pats his horse’s flank. The woods closest to the fortress were Bebbanburg’s customary hunting grounds and while Finan’s patrol is a dozen men strong, men trained by Finan and Uhtred himself, there were enough bandits left that it could be a cause for concern if they tripped over a hunting party.

With his eyes on the dark clouds, Finan calls for them to ride and prays once more for the rain to hold off.

\-----

It seems Finan’s soul isn’t damned after all and while the brooding clouds hang over their heads, the rain doesn’t arrive before they find the bandits. Or what is left of them anyways. Less than half a day’s ride from Bebbanburg, Finan and his men find obvious signs of a fight. Crouching, Finan trails his fingers across a set of tracks. They were days old, but the dry weather had worked in their favour and he could see the remaining thieves had met their end on the thinly treed slope. Who else had died there, Finan isn’t certain. Rubbing his fingers together, he glances up and catches Osferth’s eyes.

“Four men came from the West,” Finan starts, and the possibilities of who those men could have been flit through his mind. _Aethelstan. Uhtred. Sihtric._ While Finan can’t tell the owners of the boots from the smudged prints, he knows of few others from Bebbanburg who could stand against such odds. The spark of worry spreads and he’s more eager than ever to return to the fortress.

“They made quick work out of those turds,” Rypere says from his horse and Finan nods distractedly. “Think it could have been Uhtred?” Finan turns to Osferth and sees his own concern reflected on his friend’s face. 

“Very likely, I’d say.” Standing, Finan mounts his horse. “Either way, the thieving rats aren’t our problem anymore. Time to go home.”

They aren’t far from the fortress, but the ride seems to stretch in front of them. Worry for his adopted son and his friends eats at Finan and he urges the men to ride quickly. As the horses hooves pound the soft ground beneath them, memories of his last morning in Bebbanburg crowd his mind.

\-----

He and Eadith had spent the night in Uhtred’s chambers, something they tried not to make a habit of. Very rarely did any of Bebbanburg’s inhabitants acknowledge the unconventional relationship between the three of them and they did their best to not encourage any gossip. With Finan leaving they had gotten a little carried away though and the pre-dawn light had begun to seep through windows left open to the cool ocean breeze when they finally settled to sleep.

Uhtred woke first, as was his habit, and Finan had woken to two fingers trailing slowly down his spine. Blinking away sleep, the first thing Finan sees is Uhtred’s face, expression serene with eyes fixed on his fingers as they moved across Finan’s skin. Not wanting to dislodge Uhtred’s hand, Finan stays on his stomach and stretches his arms under the pillows the best he can. In the dim light, Uhtred’s eyes are a deep blue comparable to the tumultuous waters that edge the cliffs of their home. Finan wonders for the thousandth time if there has ever been a more striking man.

“Good morning,” Finan mumbles, tucking the arm closest to Uhtred under his face. Uhtred doesn’t stop his slow ministrations, but he raises his eyes to Finan.

“I wish I was going with you,” Uhtred says quietly, glancing across Finan’s back to Eadith still asleep on the far side of the bed. She lays with her back to them, blankets tossed loosely across her side. While they don’t often sleep together, it is always their custom for Finan to sleep in the middle. Eadith complained sleeping between the two men was like waking in an oven and Uhtred had always been an early riser. Finan loved the heat and strongly disliked waking by being clambered over, so he was happy to take the middle. The symbolism not being lost on him.

Finan smiles softly at his lover. “It will be boring. A few greedy farmers with pitchforks and dull swords.” The smile turns into a grin. “Besides, if you come with us, you’ll miss all the fun to be had here.” Uhtred rolls his eyes and flattens his palm in the small of Finan’s back. The breeze from the window has cooled Finan’s skin and Uhtred’s hand feels like a brand. Eadith didn’t lie, their lord is like a blacksmith’s forge, constantly burning.

“Eadith is worried about the visit.” Uhtred says, his voice a whisper. Finan shrugs as best he can while laying down.

“She feels it is her duty to be a perfect hostess, so that none can complain about your hall lacking hospitality.” What Finan doesn’t add is that he suspects she’s less pleased about the whole situation than she has let on, but he’s resolved not to get between his lovers. Finan has not been shy about his love for both his wife and his lord, and he’s resolved that they must decide between themselves when to make those declarations to each other. Finan knows there is much love and desire there, but there is also uncertainty. 

“I am not worried about that.” A smiling Uhtred shifts closer to Finan. “I am worried that she will maim some poor servant, or more likely me, in her frenzy.”

“That is likely.” Snickering quietly, Finan tries to turn over, but Uhtred holds his hand down and keeps Finan still. Leaning in, Uhtred presses his lips to Finan’s shoulder and the Irishman can feel Uhtred harden against his hip.

Finan hums, pleased, and pulls his arm out from under his head to gain enough leverage to shift onto his side. This time Uhtred doesn’t stop him, only slides his leg between Finan’s. Using his freed hand, Finan pulls Uhtred towards him. The kiss is soft, at first, but as Uhtred’s hand continues to wander, Finan’s mouth grows more insistent. His tongue slips between Uhtred’s lips and Uhtred groans softly into his mouth. Shifting his weight, Finan encourages Uhtred onto his back and follows with his own body pressed tightly against him.

\-----

“Finan!” Startled, Finan jerks his head towards Osferth.

“What?” he responds gruffly, cheeks reddening from embarrassment, as though the other man could tell where his mind had wandered. Finan slows his horse, so he can hear Osferth over the rising wind.

Osferth gives him a searching look and Finan widens his eyes at him.

“What is it, Osferth?” Brow furrowing, the young man looks vaguely suspicious before he gestures back towards the rest of the riders.

“I thought we were going to stop for a break near the river?”

Finan glances around, gathering his bearings. The clouds were looking decidedly more ominous and he responds, “Let’s keep moving. I don’t particularly like the look of those clouds.”

Osferth nods and relays the message back, but Finan can still see a glint of amusement on the monk’s face.

_Daydreaming like a lovesick youth._

Shaking his head, Finan focuses and encourages the men to keep their quick pace. He doesn’t bother to lie to himself, he could give a rat’s ass about the rain. The scene on the hillside had worried him and it is past time he is home where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! This one is shorter, but I wanted to get it onto paper (so to speak) before we head off for the weekend, so I can stop obsessing about it, haha. 
> 
> I'm trying to write one last part which sees the three of them reunited, but the smutty bits are giving me some trouble. So we shall see. 
> 
> Apologies for any errors. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
